Halloween
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: One night to let down their hair and enjoy themselves without worrying about the war. Is that too much to ask? (Canon Character Death)


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N - Canon Character Death Warning.**

**Written for;**

**Hogwarts - History of Magic.**

**Disney Character Competition - Prince Philip, Prompt: Cookies.**

**Duelling Competition - Pairing - SiriusMarlene**

**Mythology Competition - Atlas Sirius Black.**

**Halloween**

Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet, huffing and puffing and sighing impatiently.

"Will you bloody hurry up, you poser?" he asked eventually, rolling his eyes at James. "You look beautiful, now can we please, please, leave?"

"What's the rush?" James asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrow at Sirius, who instead of answering, banished a pillow at the back of his friends head, making Remus and Peter laugh in the process.

"Alright, alright," James exclaimed, holding his hands up. Shaking his head at Sirius, he mumbled, "bloody lovesick puppy."

Remus and Peter laughed again, this time at Sirius' affronted expression, before the four of them trailed the stairs to the floo, finally ready to go and celebrate Halloween.

xxxx

The Leaky Cauldron was already full by the time the Marauders arrived, literally, falling through the floo. With some good natured pushing and shoving, and blaming each other for the tumble of course, Sirius and James waited the few seconds it took Remus and Peter to appear, and moved from the floo room to the bar.

Remus and Peter offered to go to the bar, and the foursome split up, James and Sirius heading for Lily and Marlene, both of them stood speaking to some of their friends from Hogwarts they hadn't seen for a while. With the war going on, outings, parties and general socialising had to be kept to a minimum, which made the night ever the more special.

James immediately attached his lips to Lily's in a greeting that left the girls friends giggling. Sirius, wishing he could do the same but not daring, smiled a little at Marlene.

"Do you forgive me, yet?" he asked quietly, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

She glared at him for a minute before softening slightly. "Why should I forgive you?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Because I came dressed as a vampire, just for you," he replied, gesturing to his costume.

"And that tells me I should forgive you, why?"

"Because you didn't want me to dress as a Dementor, and that's why you were angry in the first place. Besides," he said, showing her his fangs. "I vant to suck your blooood!"

She couldn't restrain her giggle when he leaned in and play nipped her on her neck.

"Alright, you jerk, I forgive you."

"Good. I love you," he said, serious again as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Remus and Sirius appeared shortly after, handing drinks to Sirius and Remus. Soon, laughter and shouts, dancing and having fun took over the evening, and for one night, they all forgot that they were embroiled in the worst war the Wizarding World had ever seen, and they let themselves be young and in love and with friends.

That couldn't last long.

xxxx

"I want cookies," Remus announced. The six friends were sitting down, taking a breather. The night would soon start drawing to a close, and they would all pile back to James' house and continue the fun together, drawing out the time until they had to be 'adults' again.

"Why cookies?" Sirius asked, leaning around Marlene to look at Remus.

"Double, no, triple chocolate cookies," Remus grinned.

"Sounds awesome. We'll get some," James agreed, nodding his head.

"Awesome," Remus parroted. He was saved from answering from a bang outside the door.

The music stopped. Wands were being drawn all around as people everywhere stood up, or turned from whatever they were doing to look at the door. James and Sirius moved to the front of their group automatically, just in time as the door was blasted from its hinges. The bar was rushed by Death Eaters, the silver masks glowing in the spell light bursting from their wands.

Throwing up shields, James as Sirius started moving backwards to the floo, pushing Peter, Remus, Lily and Marlene back with them. They had to get them out, before they too could leave. The Death Eaters were being held back, but slowly, people started going down on both sides.

Their shields draining, they did the only thing they could and took the offensive, their friends doing the same thing. Minutes that felt like hours passed before the Auror's arrived, and the situation was brought under control as the Death Eaters retreated, their job done for the night. People lay on the dance floor, injured, and in a few cases dead, and suddenly, Halloween wasn't fun any more.

To Sirius' eyes, it looked like one of those bad massacre films that Lily forced them all to watch on occasion. He turned to leave with his friends, the situation under control of better people now, and together, they moved slowly towards the floo room, joining the queue to leave.

The swish of a black cloak caught Sirius' eye, but by the time he had turned it was already too late. Green light filled the bar, and they didn't move fast enough. Sirius watched in horror as it hit her, enveloping her in light before she dropped to the floor like a stone, her eyes wide in surprise.

"No!" he screamed, his wand back in hand as he shot spell after spell in the direction of the Death Eater, who disappeared before his eyes.

A portkey.

Tears streamed down his face as he dropped to his knees, cradling her in his arms.

"Marlene," he whispered.


End file.
